1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a measurement configuration in a dual connectivity in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a dual connectivity, a communication device simultaneously connects to two base stations (BSs) of which one is in a master node (MN) and the other is in a secondary node (SN). When the communication device detects a failure of a connection with the MN, how to handle the problem associated to the measurement configuration of the SN is unknown.